A Healthy Diet
by supergirl3684
Summary: Based on S4 Ep 407 (Commuted Sentence), When Mac heard that Adam was on a cyan pepper and lemon juice diet in hopes to "lose 20 pounds in 20 days" he had only one word, "eat". Too bad Adam didn't want to listen.
1. The Lie Unfolds

A HEALTHY DIET

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ Based on S4 Ep 407 (Commuted Sentence), When Mac heard that Adam was on a cyan pepper and lemon juice diet in hopes to "lose 20 pounds in 20 days" he had only one word, "eat". Too bad Adam didn't want to listen.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own CSI: NY or the characters

 _ **A/N:**_ So...I've been working on this for a long while now. I thought I'd start the new year right and how better to do that then with a story! Hope you like!

 ** _FOR:_** Lily Violet Oak, I hope you like this! This one is for you hun!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

 **PROLOUE:**

Adam Ross sat at the kitchen table, glaring at it. All the while his boss, mentor, and uncle/father figure, Mac Taylor, walked around said kitchen cooking dinner.

"You can't just not eat Adam," Mac scolded firmly. "You're done with liquid cyan pepper whatever diet."

"But Mac," Adam protest once again.

"No Adam," Mac was firm in his resolve. "Starving yourself is dangerous and could lead to health complications. If you're that worried about your weight we'll go talk to Dr. Hawkes. If nothing else maybe Sheldon can recommend a nutritionist for us to see."

Adam blushed at the use of 'we' and 'us' but was glad to know Mac wouldn't make him do anything on his own. On the other hand the "liquid cyan pepper whatever diet" as Mac called it, would allow him to lose weight fast.

"You wouldn't stop Danny," Adam mumbled unable to help himself.

"I would stop Danny," Mac disagreed. "Daniel knows better than to do something that would endanger his well being."

"But…" Adam started but was stopped again.

"I'm not arguing about this Adam," Mac said sternly. "I'm telling you, the diet is over. If you want to lose weight you'll do so in a healthy way. Got it?"

Adam pouted, "Got it."

"I hope so," Mac replied, as he put a salad and a plate with baked chicken and steamed broccoli in front of each setting. "Let's eat so we can catch the rest of the game."

With a petulant sigh Adam picked up his fork and began to eat. He'd never admit he was starving and had been since he hadn't eaten the muffin Mac had tossed him the day before. He knew the older man was right but he wasn't happy with it. Internally he decided to give Mac's idea some time but if it didn't work….well, all bets were off.

 _ ******_ _**TWO MONTHS LATER**_ _******_

Detective Mac Taylor was in his office, looking up information for a case when he heard his name being called. That, in and of itself, wouldn't have been much cause for concern but it was the way his name was being yelled - with a hint a fear and a lot of panic.

He rushed out of his office and into the hall where he was saw Detective Don Flack running towards the break room. He was quick to follow after taking a split second to ascertain that, that was where the yelling was coming from.

He entered in time to see Don helping the new lab tech, Kendall, laying Adam Ross down on the floor. Mac's heart stopped as he realized that one of the two boys he considered his son was hurt. Shaking himself from his frozen state he looked back into the hall where people where milling around, trying to see what was going on.

"Get Sheldon Hawkes up here, now!" Mac ordered to the hall at large. He knelt beside Don and looked at Kendall, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Kendall answered nervously, "We were just going on like usual and then his hands started to shake and he started to sweat. I asked if he was ok and he said he was but when he went to get up he said he was lightheaded and then he collapsed."

"Where's Hawkes," Mac wondered out loud, about ready to yell for the man.

"I'm right here Mac," Dr. Sheldon Hawkes, CSI, voice soothed Mac's frayed nerves. "I heard what happened. Danny, go grab my bag please. Kendall, what did Adam eat? Adam, open your eyes for me."

It wasn't well known that Adam had a peanut allergy and Hawkes had noticed a bag of trail mix on the table when he'd walked in.

"Nothing," Kendall replied after a moment. "He drank some water and I offered him some of my lunch but he said he wasn't hungry."

"Ok," Hawkes smiled at her soothingly while grabbing his medical bag from Danny who'd come running back. "Come on kid, open your eyes...Open your eyes for me Adam."

Adam slowly gained consciousness, his head pounded, his mind foggy. The last thing he'd remember was playfully bantering with Kendall, again in the break room.

He was greeted with raised voices. Adam found himself strangely unafraid though he wasn't completely aware of where he was. Something about the voices brought him comfort.

He opened his eyes to slits, wary of what he'd find. His vision was blurry but he'd know the shape of at least one of the people in the room no matter what the circumstances.

"Mm..." Adam tried to call out but it came out as a groan.

"Adam," Mac's voice held visible relief. He stroked a hand through Adam's hair gently.

Adam closed his eyes all the way, the lights too bright for him to keep them open. He automatically leaned into Mac's touch. The second person was soon evident when he spoke.

"Adam, can you follow my finger...come on kid. Don't make me call for an ambulance." Hawkes looked the younger man over with a frown. He didn't like how lethargic Adam was or how weak he seemed to be.

"What's wrong with him?" Mac asked unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

Hawkes shook his head as he asked again, "Adam, what did you eat today?"

Adam mumbled an answer, his words garbled and confused. Hawkes finally looked over at Mac.

"I packed him a baked chicken breast with a small salad - um...spinach leaves, tomato, cucumber and a light French dressing. I also sent him some grapes to snack on." Mac informed the ME turned CSI. He ignored the snickering of Flack and his second surrogate son, CSI, Danny Messer.

"Flack, check the fridge, see if the food is still there." Hawkes pulled out a lancing device and a blood glucose meter.

"Still in here Doc," Flack called from the fridge.

It was Mac's turn to frown. It was already two in the afternoon; they'd had breakfast at eight that morning. Even with a snack it was well past the point of when Adam should have eaten. Even _he'd_ managed to find time to grab something to eat.

"You're gonna feel a poke in three - two - one - poke," Hawkes voice was soothing to the patient.

Adam whined low in his throat, not liking the short, sharp pain that erupted in his finger. Mac was quick to sooth him by running a hand through his hair. Adam settled down fast.

"His blood sugar is low." Hawkes informed those gathered around. "When was the last time he ate?"

"I..." Mac started but stopped. "I worked a triple. I cooked last night but Adam got in late. I made breakfast but I was getting ready while he was supposed to be eating..."

"With as low as it is I'm comfortable enough to give him this," Hawkes pulled out some glucose paste. "I don't want to give him a lot because I'd rather him eat but we need to get his blood sugar up. Once we get this into his system we can move him into your office."

Mac nodded, not trusting himself to say anything as he realized that Adam hadn't been eating. Not only that but Adam had been lying to everything he'd answered 'yes' when asked if he had eaten. Really between Adam and Danny, Mac couldn't believe he wasn't completely gray or bald.

There was a noticeable difference as the glucose paste did its job. The agitation that Adam had been showing was starting to clear up and he looked around the room in confusion.

"What - I don't - um...huh?" Adam blinked wildly.

"You're fine Adam," Hawkes told him calmly. There was a hint of teasing in his voice as he added, "You gave Mac a scare though. Alright, we're going to sit you up before we get you standing. Nice and slow guys."

Don and Danny had rushed to either side of Adam while Mac sat behind him and Hawkes stood in front. With coaching from Hawkes they got Adam sitting up, first only half way elevated and once they were sure he wasn't going to pass out again, all the way up.

"Guys, I'm fine really," Adam protested to everyone around him. "Just embarrassed."

"Well we're not going to risk you having another episode if it's all the same to you Adam," Hawkes said with a shake of his head. "Ok guys, on three, lets stand him up but make sure you take most of his weight because trust me, his legs are gonna go. Adam, let us do the work, you just concentrate on keeping upright. Ready?"

"Doc," Adam started to protest.

"Adam _Jacob_ ," Mac's voice was soft yet more stern then Adam had ever heard it directed at him.

"Got it Doc," Adam agreed, not wanting to risk Mac's wrath in front of everyone.

"Ok then," Hawkes stood a few inches back, ready to help if needed. He watched as Mac stood and grabbed Adam's waist while Danny and Flack each grabbed an arm. "One, grip firmly but try not to leave a bruise, two, start to lift, and three, nice and easy."

Hawkes had been right, as soon as Adam was in the standing position his whole body seem to go limp though thankfully he didn't lose consciousness. The three holding him didn't lose their grip as they waited to see if he could get his feet under him.

"Can you walk Adam or do you need someone to carry you?" Hawkes asked as he shone a light in the younger man's eyes.

"I got it," Adam said as he moved his head away from the light. It took him a moments to actually get his feet steady enough under him that Danny and Flack backed up. He looked down at the arm still wrapped around his waist. He blushed, "Mac..."

"Let's go to my office," Mac responded, his grip never wavering.

Adam didn't fight the hold, knowing it'd be useless. It didn't, however, stop him from sending Danny a beseeching look. Danny held up his hands in a 'don't look at me' gesture; he wasn't about to incur his surrogate dad's wrath.

Once in Mac's office Adam was seated on the futon that was posed to look like a couch. Adam slouched in his seat while Mac stood by his desk and Hawkes crouched in front, bag in hand, to continue to look over the younger man.

"How long has it been since you've eaten Adam?" Hawkes questioned, as he took the younger man's blood pressure.

Adam bit his inner cheek and looked up at Mac through hooded eyes.

Hawkes gave him a knowing smile and tossed over his shoulder, "Mac can you grab Adam a bottle of water and give us a few minutes."

Mac wanted to protest but with Hawkes in doctor mode nothing and no one would get in his way of him helping his patient.

"Sure," Mac finally agreed. He gave a pointed look, "Behave."

"Yes, sir," Adam mumbled, face flushed brightly. With Mac gone Adam visibly deflated. He looked at Hawkes sadly. "He's gonna be disappointed."

"In what you did, not in you," Hawkes reminded him. "Now, how long?"

"A few days since I had a full meal," Adam admitted quietly. "I made sure to drink some water and I ate a handful of grapes yesterday while Mac was in the lab."

Hawkes held back the sigh that desperately wanted to leave his lips. He knew that on good days Adam didn't like disappointing people. It hadn't been a good day.

Hawkes voice was gentle, holding only the smallest amount of rebuke, "I know you want to lose weight but you need to eat. This isn't healthy Adam. You're causing damage to your body."

"I know; I just..." Adam's wide, wet eyes looked up, meeting the older man's for the first time, "I'm sorry."

"I know kid," Hawkes gave him another reassuring smile. "Looks like Mac's coming and he has your lunch. You need to eat as much as you can and when you're done I'll check your levels again. If they're normal then we'll let you nap for a little while. If it's still low we'll get you a candy bar ok?"

"Ok doc," Adam replied, his guilt not letting him argue. "H-hey doc..."

"Yeah," Sheldon questioned as he cleaned up his supplies.

"C-could...I-I mean...would..." Adam flushed.

"I'll talk to Mac," Hawkes agreed.

"Thanks," Adam managed before Mac came back into his office.

For his part, Mac can't help but be more worried. Adam may finally be lucid but now he looked like a lost little boy. And while Mac may not know what doctor and patient discussed he can only hope it's nothing life or death.

Putting the food down in front of Adam, Mac ran gentle hands through the younger man's hair.

"Feeling any better?" Mac's rumbling voice did more to help keep Adam relaxed than anything else.

"A little," Adam answered truthfully. "Still feel a little...funny but..."

"That's to be expected," Hawkes soothed Mac's worries. "It's why I want you to eat and nap. So grab that salad and start eating."

Adam gave the CSI a smile as he leaned over to pick up the small Tupperware that held the salad. His hands shook so Mac grabbed it for him, grabbing the fork and spearing a couple leaves.

"Mac," Adam whined and to both older men it sounded like a five year old saying 'dad'.

"You need to eat Adam," Mac said, his tone no nonsense. "I can either help you or you can almost surely wear it."

There was no more argument as Adam wasn't willing to risk any further damage to his favorite shirt. He couldn't help but sulk as he blushed and allowed Mac to feed him. He managed three quarters of his salad and half the chicken breast.

It wasn't a lot but Hawkes was satisfied so Mac didn't push for him to eat more. A finger poke later and Mac's couch was made into a bed and Adam's head was nestled on a pillow and he was covered with a blanket. As he drifted off, with Mac sitting beside him, he can hear the hushed whispers of the two men.

Adam may be a lot of things but dumb isn't one of them. He's well aware that Hawkes may have agreed to explain things to Mac but that doesn't mean he won't be in trouble and have some explaining of his own to do later. Right now though the feel of Mac rubbing his back is putting him to bed...everything else can wait for later.


	2. Consequences of a Lie

_**A/N:**_ So...I'm not sure I like the Epilogue so I hope you'll all forgive me! Coming back into writing was a little bit trickier then I thought it'd be! So, here it is...the end of the story!

 _ **OoOoOoOo**_

It took Adam two full days before he felt fully normal again. He'd fully expected Mac to yell at some point but the older man had been surprisingly (ok, maybe it wasn't _that_ surprising) calm and patient during the two days. He made Adam eat and wouldn't move until the food was gone, sure, but other than that, Mac hadn't said a word about the incident.

So when Adam came out of his room, Hawkes having left a few minutes before, after giving him a final once over, he wasn't surprised to find Mac in the living room, sitting on the coffee table. He didn't need to be told to sit on the couch in front of him.

"You ready to talk about it?" Mac asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Adam muttered more to himself then anything.

"Watch the attitude," Mac warned firmly. "It's been a hard couple days and if you feel you need a nap first or if you feel you need another day then we'll wait. If you keep giving me attitude and muttering then you're going to find yourself in the corner with a stinging backside."

Adam glanced up at the warning, his face flushed by the reprimand. He wanted to say he needed to wait because he _really_ didn't want to do this right now but he knew it wasn't worth putting off. Not only that but there was still a hint of fear that Mac couldn't completely hide and it made the guilt churn in his stomach.

"Sorry," He whispered contritely. "I don't need more time."

"Alright then," Mac nodded. "I know what Hawkes told me but I want to know your versions of what happened to lead up to your collapsing at work."

Adam couldn't help but wince at that. This wasn't the first time he'd been in trouble and experience had taught him Mac usually went about this part of things by way of Q and A. This seemed harder somehow.

"I-I don't know w-where to s-start," Adam stammered.

"How about when you thought this was a good idea." Mac suggested.

Adam frowned not sure _that_ was a good idea but _still_ he wouldn't disobey. He wouldn't add more to an already long list of wrong doings. He took a deep breath and began.

"I-I started skipping meals a-after my last a-appointment with Hawkes and he said I-I'd only uh - lost 5 pounds. I-I figured skipping one - one meal wouldn't be a big deal. Th-then I um - heard Lindsay teasing Danny about g-gaining weight and D-Danny said he'd lost five pounds that _week_. I um - g-guess I-I just...you got that last c-case and I knew you'd be - be busy so I stopped eating. You'd ask me about uh- m-meals or cook some-something and I'd just t-tell you I ate or I-I'd throw it away. I didn't... uh- I guess I was m-more used to the schedule we-we had for meals then I thought cuz I felt...off. I-I can't really explain it any-any other way. I just i-ignored it though. Then uh - I-I was talking to Kendall and well - you know the rest."

"Yes, I know the rest," Mac agreed. "Kendall called out for help. Don reached her first and together they got you on the floor. I reached you next with Danny coming into the break room a split second after me. I ordered him to get Hawkes. You were unconscious for three minutes and disoriented for almost five. Your blood sugar was so low Hawkes had to give you glucose paste and it's taken you two days to feel better."

Adam looked down at this hands. It had sounded bad enough in his head but to hear it out loud...he was in _so_ much trouble. He wish whole heartedly that the floor would just swallow him up.

"Look at me," Mac ordered again. "Did I in any way make you think I wouldn't listen to your worries? That you couldn't come to me or Hawkes or even Flack or Danny?"

Adam shook his head, startled by the question. His trust in Mac had always been absolute. No one had ever questioned him about it before.

"Adam," Mac's voice was gentle yet firm; silence was not allowed.

"I'm sorry," Adam managed.

"I'm sure you are," Mac intoned, "That's not what I asked."

"I knew I-I could g-go to someone," Adam admitted. "It was just - just that I knew none of - of you w-would let me skip m-meals. I-I thought if I-I could _prove_ to y-you..."

"And how were you going to prove something you shouldn't be doing?" Mac demanded to know.

Adam blushed, "I-I hadn't thought of that."

"No you didn't," Mac agreed. He took a deep breath knowing his next words wouldn't sit well. "I had trusted that when you said you ate you actually did so. And because you lied..."

"Had trusted?" Adam question, eyes wide, not even noticing he'd interrupted.

"You lied to me for two weeks Adam," Mac kept his voice calm and even despite the anger, fear, and disappointment he was feeling. "You took the trust we had and used it to get me to believe you. I trust you when it comes to work related issues. However, when it comes to issues about your health you're going to have to earn that trust back."

"I - I..." Adam wanted to say something, anything but nothing came out. Unbidden tears sprung to his eyes and he blinked rapidly to keep them from falling. Of all the things he'd been expecting that wasn't one of them and it hurt so much more than anything ever could

Mac put a comforting hand on Adam's knee. "We're going to make it through this son. You can and will earn my trust back; alright?"

Adam could only nod, the lump in his throat to thick for him to speak around. He looked back down at his hands, shame coloring his face.

"Look at me Adam Jacob," Mac ordered, waiting until younger man was doing so before he continued. "You lied to me for two weeks, you're grounded for two weeks. You disobeyed a rule for two weeks, you're grounded another two weeks. That's a total of four weeks. Tell me what that means."

"It-its means," Adam started, "I have to-to come home right after work, n-no extra shifts or uh - going out. Um...once h-home I can read but there's n-no uh gaming, computers, m-moves or uh - phone."

Adam gulped audibly. He barely survived two weeks last time, how was he supposed to survive a month!? Forget that, how did Danny survive three months? He focused back on Mac when the older man cleared his throat.

"Good," Mac praised him despite the situation. "I need you to understand Adam, that you can't just choose to not follow a rule that is there for your health and safety because you simply don't like it. So, for the next while you will eat all three of your meals in the presence of myself or Dr. Hawkes. If we're not available I'll get Flack or Danny to sit with you. I'll also hold on to your snack and you will eat it in one of our presence."

"M-Mac, please," Adam stuttered mortified and ashamed.

"You prove to me that you can be trusted," Mac continued ignoring the interruption, "And I will slowly allow you the freedom of eating on your own. You can earn the right to hold to your snack and eat it when you want. You and I will sit and discuss where we are every couple of weeks alright?"

"Yes, sir," Adam answered quietly.

"I know this is hard son," Mac gave Adam's knee another comforting squeeze. "We're gonna get through it together. You need to talk to me though. I can't read your mind kid. You have to _talk_ to me."

Adam could only nod, hoping that he'd earn back the older man's trust fast. He hated knowing he'd lost it even if it was only for a few short weeks. After everything Mac had done for him over the years he hated knowing that he'd caused the older man disappointment and he wondered how Danny handled it.

"Now," Mac continued, giving Adam's knee a little shake to bring him back to the present. "I'm sure you've realized this - I'm going to say it anyway. You're getting a spanking and I'm going to tell you up front; you're getting a dozen with the slipper. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Adam shook his head, blushing yet again. The number worried him slightly, Mac had never gone higher than eight...then again he'd never done something so foolish before.

"Then go ahead and stand up," Mac ordered firmly, waiting for Adam to stand before he slipped into the deserted seat. "Boxers can stay up but the sweatpants are going to have to come down kid."

Adam nodded his head in understanding though it took him a moment to do as he was told. His hesitation had nothing to do with disobedience - despite trusting Mac wholeheartedly it still took him a moment to get in the right mind set to do as he was told. Mac never held it against him.

Adam pushed his sweats down and Mac gave him an encouraging nod before gently helping Adam lie over his lap, keeping his upper body resting on the sofa.

"You can make noise kid," Mac reminded him as he did every time this happened. "There's no shame in it."

It was the only hint Adam got that the spanking was about to begin. Above him, Mac raised his hand and brought it down with a sharp flick of his wrist. _***SWAT***_ Adam let out a quiet groan. He wasn't sure how Danny went through this as many times as he did because he surely couldn't handle it.

He his groans got louder as Mac continued the spanking, going over his backside at least twice. The tears that had been prickling at this eyes since the lecture began fell free.

"OW!" Adam yelled ad Mac landed his first of a dozen swats Adam's under curve.

"Tell me why here Adam," Mac ordered firmly as he brought the swats back to the fuller part of Adam's backside.

"I broke - ah - the rule," Adam answered doing his best not to squirm. Tears were

"Which rules," Mac asked, the swats lightening up slightly so Adam could answer.

"N-not to l-lie -Owwie! an-and to e-eat - AH! th-three meals a - a day," Adam got out through his sobs.

"That's right and what happens when you lie?" Mac continue to question.

Tears fell down Adam fast as he remembered Mac words from the lecture. He didn't want to answer because answering would mean that the words were even truer then he thought.

"Adam," Mac said warningly giving Adam's sit spot a firm enough swat that the younger man's feet drummed slightly.

"You lose trust that I can take care of myself," Adam quickly answered.

Mac stopped the spanking, rubbing soothing circles on Adam's back to calm him down before he brought out the slipper. "That's right but you can and will earn my trust back Adam. It's gonna be harder the second time around but that doesn't mean it's impossible. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Adam hiccupped sadly.

"Almost done kid," Mac rubbed his back gently with one hand while with his other he picked up the slipper. "Twelve more and then it's over."

Adam just nodded knowing there was no need for him to give a vocal response. His nod was enough to show Mac that was ready for the last part of his punishment.

Mac had never continued a spanking if Adam wasn't ready because he was well aware that Adam's father had been a "bully" to his only son. He never wanted Adam to feel any similarities between himself and the man whose blood ran through Adam's veins.

Adam had been glad when Mac had told him, the year before, that he would never use a hairbrush or paddle on him - and as Mac had _never_ used a belt on Danny and he wouldn't start on Adam. In all honestly, the slipper stung but wasn't the worst thing he'd ever felt - and Adam wasn't sure he would be able to handle a brush the way Danny did.

"Let's finish this up," Mac patted Adam's back once more before raising the slipper. He started to lecture as he brought it down with a sharp crack.

 _ ***SMACK***_ "You will eat at," _***SMACK***_ "at least," _***SMACK***_ "three," _****SMACK, SMACK***_ "meals" _***SMACK***_ "a day." _***SMACK, SMACK***_ "Is that in _anyway_ ," _***SMACK***_ "unclear?" " _ ***SMACK***_

"N-no, s-sir," Adam cried.

Mac rained down the last two smacks quickly and before Adam had time to even register the pain on his sit spot Mac already had him flipped over and cradled in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Adam cried into Mac's chest. "I-I'm sorry."

"I know kid," Mac soothed. "It's ok Adam, we're ok."

"D-do-don't trust m-me," Adam hiccupped brokenly.

"Look at me Adam," Mac ordered gently. Adam refused to look up, refused to stop clinging tightly to Mac. "Adam Jacob, look at me please." Adam pulled away slowly. "Thank you. I need you to listen to me. I have faith in you that you will earn my trust back. And just because we're hit a little rough patch doesn't mean I care any less. It doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. I will still be here and when you mess up I will still be here to stop you. Got it?"

Adam nodded, his tears slowing as he understood Mac's words. Still he couldn't stop himself from whispering, "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Mac murmured as he brought Adam back into a hug.

Adam, much like Danny, quickly fell asleep, comforted by the knowledge that he was safe in Mac's arms.

 _ **PROLOGUE:**_

Adam woke up just twenty minutes after he'd fallen asleep, his face flaming red as he realized he was _still_ in Mac's lap. Mac simply helped him stand and got him going to the bathroom to freshen up before supper.

The next day, much to Adam's surprise, Mac took him to see a nutritionist. He'd stared at Mac with wide eyes, "So I can still..."

"Yes, you can diet so long as it's _healthy_." Mac had chuckled. He added more seriously, "I understand it's not always easy having everyone on the team seemingly know what's going on with you. Hawkes is more than willing to keep helping and I'd like him to. If you like Jack, then you can work with him on a _healthy_ diet plan including a workout. Deal?"

"Deal," Adam agreed, a giant smile on his face.

"Ok, then let's go talk to Jack and get some lunch before we go to work." Mac ushered Adam into the nutritionists office.

For Adam Lunch brought home the fact that he wouldn't be eating out of site for a while. Almost three months to be exact. It took two weeks before Mac would let him eat his snack alone and even then he'd had to get his snack from Mac (or on rare occasion Hawkes). It was another two weeks before he could hold on to his snack alone.

Two weeks seemed to be the time factor for Adam to earn the right to eat alone and hold his own food. It no longer surprised him, though Adam was always thankful, that Mac was willing to follow the nutritionist's advice with him.

On his first day of being able to eat all his meals alone, Adam went to the break room for supper, a spring in his steps and sat down. Staring and noticing the room was empty he got up and walked to a well known room.

 _*Knock, knock*_

"Come in," A familiar voice called out.

"Hey," Adam stuck his head in, "I was gonna eat...do you have time to..."

Mac smiled, "I'll be right there."

Adam smiled back and head to the break room once again. Just because his grounding was over didn't mean he _had_ to alone.

 **THE END**


End file.
